The One Where Joey Moves
by See Jane Write
Summary: What happened to Joey from the finale of Friends to the premeire of Joey.


The One Where Joey Moves

Summary: What happened to Joey between the finale of _Friends_ and the premiere of _Joey_

Disclaimer: _No tengo nada. _Nope, it's not more interesting in a foreign language.

Joey Tribbiani sat back in his chair staring at Stevie the TV. The screen was blank. He was not watching anything. He had not been watching anything for the past few hours, but he had not moved from that position almost all day. The only times he had moved was to go to the bathroom or to get some lasagna from the fridge. He was on his last one.

He frowned. It was not the same. This was the day that the new people were moving in across the hall. He knew that Monica and Chandler would not be there forever. They had something new in their lives now. Actually, they had two something news - Jack and Erica. They had moved out the previous week. Since then, Chandler had stopped by once for half an hour and called about three times. He claimed he was too busy helping Monica take care of the twins, but Joey knew. He had something new in his life. He did not have time for the old things anymore.

Joey frowned. He could not sit there and watch as these people moved in and ruined the place he used to go to for food all the time. It was ruined. He retreated to his old bedroom alone. Rachel had barely stopped by much either. She had not gotten on the plane to Paris. Instead, she stayed with Ross, and the two of them have been inseparable ever since.

"Pheebs," he said to himself once he got to his bed. He picked up his small cordless phone. He could always count on Phoebe to boost his morale when he was feeling down. He dialed Phoebe's number and to his surprise Phoebe answered after the first ring. "Hey, Pheebs, it's me," he said as he rolled over on the bed.

"Hey, Joey," Phoebe said in a slightly distracted tone. "Um, now's not really a good time," she said. "Ever since the twins were born, Mike has been talking about having some of our own, so we're, um, busy right now," Phoebe said.

Joey did not need that sentence decoded. "Ok," he said. "Sorry to interrupt," he added before hanging up. This sucked. Everyone else had something new in their lives. Things were changing too fast. Joey sighed. He needed some coffee.

* * *

As soon as Joey entered Central Perk, he noticed the couch. Five other people were sitting on it. That was not right, he decided. He shrugged. He was not in the mood to argue with them. He walked up to Gunther. "Get me something," he said. "I don't even care what just as long as it doesn't taste awful."

Gunther shrugged as he started getting Joey a drink. "You're an actor, right?" Gunther asked.

Joey nodded. "Did you not watch a little show called _Days of Our Lives_?" he asked.

"Do you have an agent?" Gunther asked.

Joey shook his head. "Not right now," he admitted. "She died." He took his drink. "Why do you ask?"

Gunther pointed at a tall, developed woman at the table near the window. "She's an agent," he pointed out. "A shark."

Joey chuckled slightly. "Gunther, you've been drinking too many cappuccinos," Joey began. "That's not a shark. That's a woman."

Gunther rolled his eyes. "It means she's a good agent," Gunther informed Joey. "If I were you, I'd go talk to her."

"Ok," Joey said as he walked up to her. He smiled as he sat down. "How _you _doin'?" he asked as he flashed her a toothy smile.

Bobbie smiled and pinched Joey's cheeks. "Well, look at you," she said. "I could just eat you up. What are you doing here?"

"Well, that guy behind the counter said you're an agent, and I'm an actor, so…"Joey began nervously.

Bobbie smiled again. "Perfect," she said. "What's your name?" she asked.

"Joey Tribbiani," Joey answered simply. "From _Days of Our Lives_," he added, "but I can do other things if I had the chance."

"I'm sure you could," Bobbie answered. "Just let Bobbie do the rest from now on," she said. "Don't worry. You'll be working soon," she assured him. "If not acting, you can be my pool toy."

"Um, thanks?" Joey said.

Bobbie nodded. "Let's talk shop," she said plainly.

* * *

Joey talked with Bobbie until Central Perk closed. He came in with no job, and he left with two offers. One was for some show called _Nurses_, of which Joey was not too fond, but the other was a cop show. Joey was excited. The only bad part was that he would have to leave New York City. He did not know if he could do that. His friends were here. Everything he cared about was in New York. The chick and duck were in New York.

Joey walked up to his apartment. As soon as he entered, he had to call Chandler. The phone rang twice. It was going on a third time. Finally Chandler answered. "Chandler Bing," he said.

"Hey, it's Joey," Joey said excitedly. "I've got some news."

"That's great, Joe," Chandler began, "but there's something going on here. It's kind of a matter of imp--no! Jack, no, don't put your fingers in your diaper!" Click.

Joey groaned. He should move. It would give him something nice. Sure, it would be scary, but he could do with the scary. He frowned. Where would he live? How could he find a place out in Los Angeles? He smiled. Gina. Slutty Gina. Slutty sister Gina.

He dialed her number quickly. "Please be home," he whispered.

"Gina Tribbiani, hair dresser to the stars," his sister's voice announced. She did not sound terribly busy. "Hello?" she asked.

"Gina, it's Joey," Joey said as he sat back in his chair. "How's my favorite older sister doing?"

"What do you want?" Gina asked with a roll of her eyes.

"You and Michael live in LA, right?" he asked curiously. He was mainly trying to create a way to lead into his announcement. He already knew the answer.

"Yes," Gina answered. "Is that it?"

"Nope," Joey said. His smile was growing. "I need a place out there. You have to get me one."

Gina shrugged. "I'll look around," she said. "What's the price range?"

"Not outrageous, but something really nice," Joey said simply. "Aren't you going to ask me why?"

Gina shook her head. "Not really."

Joey's face fell. "Don't you want to know? Aren't you a little curious? I think you should be considering that your only brother is going to be one of the hottest television stars!" he said happily. "That's why I'm moving to LA. I'll be there as soon as you get me a place."

"Great!" Gina exclaimed excitedly. "You know, I think there should be a finder's fee on this apartment," she began.

"Gina!" Joey scolded.

"What?" Gina asked. "I don't exactly make a lot of money cutting Dominicans' hair here."

"Yet you were able to get that boob job you always wanted while putting Michael through school," Joey reminded her.

"Hey, he has a scholarship," Gina pointed out. "I'm not paying to put him through anything."

Joey rolled his eyes. "I'll think about it," he told her.

"You're the best," Gina said. "Bye," she added before hanging up.

Joey smiled as he hung up. For the first time that day, he felt happy. He sighed and slunk back in his chair. He closed his eyes and tried to picture himself as a big star out in LA. The ringing phone interrupted his thoughts. "Damn it, Gina, I told you I would think about it," he said.

"Joey?" the voice asked. It was female, but it was not Gina.

"Rach?" Joey asked back.

"Yes," Rachel announced. "Ross and I have some news. Can you come to our apartment?" she asked. She sounded really excited.

Joey shrugged as he looked at his fridge. He barely had any lasagna left. "You guys have any food?" he asked.

"Sure," Rachel said. "But can you come?" she asked. "Monica and Chandler are on their way."

"With the twins?" Joey asked cautiously.

"No," Rachel answered. "They've conned Monica's parents into babysitting. Now hurry," she begged. "We've got some important news."

* * *

Ross and Rachel were engaged. That was their news. Joey was happy for them, and he knew it would only make his decision easier. They would have their lives together. He would, of course, fly out for their wedding. The excitement had died down a little bit. Monica was fighting back yawns. Joey looked around the room and saw that everyone else, with the exception of Ross and Rachel, was doing the same. It was time.

"Hey guys," he said to catch everyone's attention. He got it. "Before you go, I've got an announcement of my own to make," he said. He looked around at everyone's position. Rachel was sitting in Ross's lap in the chair. Phoebe and Mike were on the couch. Chandler was sitting on the arm of the couch, and Monica was standing near the door. "Mon, you might want to sit down for this."

Monica looked a little confused, but she did move and sit down next to Phoebe. Chandler slid down from the arm to sit on the other side of her. "What is it?" Chandler asked.

"Well, as you all know, there are changes going on. You guys have babies," Joey said as he pointed at Monica and Chandler. "You guys are trying to," he added as he pointed at Phoebe and Mike. "You guys are getting married," he added as he pointed to Ross and Rachel. "That leaves me. I'm not changing.

"Well, that's what you thought," he said. "I went to Central Perk today, and saw an agent. She got me two different TV show offers. I'd be starring in them."

There was a general chorus of "That's great", "Good for you", and "We're proud of you".

Joey smiled and motioned for everyone to be quiet. "Thank you," he said. "But there is a downside. They're in Los Angeles. I'm moving as soon as Gina gets me a place."

"Which one's Gina?" Chandler asked.

"The one you didn't sleep with," Joey answered crossly. He sighed. "The formerly flat-chested one, but that's changed. I don't know by how much yet though."

"Do you have to?" Rachel asked finally. "I'm really going to miss you."

Joey nodded as he pulled Rachel to her feet. He wrapped her in his arms. "Yea, I have to. Don't worry. You can still see me every week on TV. And I have a phone. You can call any time you want." He sighed again as he smelled her shampoo again. Cucumber-melon. "I'll miss you too, Rach. You know why."

Joey proceeded to hug every one else in the room. "I'm not leaving yet," he said finally.

"We know," Chandler said. "But you will be."

Rachel nodded. "Yea. You'll get on the plane."

* * *

And so he would. Joey stood at the airport. His friends were with him. His plane would be boarding momentarily. He had to get over towards the gate, but he did not want to leave them behind. He barely had any luggage. Most of his stuff was going by truck via a company Chandler found called Movers and Shakers. Joey only hired them because he liked the name. He sighed. "No more teary good-byes," he said as he started walking towards the gate. "I'll miss you all terribly. I'll be back for the wedding. Ross, don't divorce her this time. Chandler, take good care of the chick and duck."

Chandler shot Joey a look.

Joey smiled sheepishly. "You haven't told Monica about that yet, have you?"

"No," Monica answered. She could not stay angry. She could yell at Chandler later. Right now she had to say good bye to Joey. "I'll miss you," she called again.

Joey nodded. "I'll call you when I get there," he promised. "Bye," he said as he finally turned around and walked towards the gate.

"Remember you have a layover in Dallas!" Chandler called. Joey did not hear him. He was gone. The rest of them were left to start the new portion of their lives.


End file.
